The Fox School
by Youngtrick
Summary: After absorbing the juubi in the final battle naruto is so powerful the universe send him to a word where his power can do good. And so our story begins with a young former blond face down in a swam about to meet a different child of prophesy possible naruto x multi eventual OP naruto juubi naruto not the best summary sorry for that.
1. Green eyes and a white orchard

Hey so before we start I wanted to make a few things clear first this is my very first fanfiction so do not expect perfection next I now the story of the first two but have not played them so somethings may be unclear or even incorrect and I would like to apologize for that now. So last thing I do not own Naruto or The Witcher series and with that lets begin.

Darkness that was the first thing he noticed the second was pain. It was all over him his face his arms his legs and felt like he had been skinned and dumped in lemon juice.

When he gained a margin of strenth he forced open his eyelids and looked around.He saw tress bushes and water , a swamp. The pain was lessing but was still strong in his back " Great probably broken with my luck." . But then it hit him as he began to sit up " Wait I dont remember. "

He began to try to think of his past people , places anything but came up with a few strong feelings and a name. " Naruto" thats all I remember that and red eyes. Taking a moment to think he begins to ,for lack of a batter term , sense a build up of power a little above him. As he lookes he has just enough time to see a teal vortex form before somthing falls on him. When he looks down he sees a beautiful woman with green eyes and a scar on her left cheek.

As he was about to ask her a question another vortex opened this one white blue and leaking frost and out walks a beast that resembled a bog covered in spikes of ice. Naruto felt himself being lifted and pulled along by the woman. " Run swiftly they'll kill you!". I didn't ask any questions after that just running as we ran one of the beasts jumped at us she quickly drew the sword on her back and slashed its face.

"This way!" she yelled as we ran full speed towards a thick growth of tress but before we reached it we heard the thundering of hooves. As we tured to look a horse in skeletal armor ran towrds us its rider in armor like that of a skeleton but pure metal. As I stopped he raied his sword and brought it down I heard the woman yelling but it was white noise. All I heard was the sword cutting air then a body slammed into me and I felt like I was deep under water and flying at the same time. I fell when it was over I lokked and saw the woman say somthing but my head was ringing all I heard was one word "Ciri" then all I knew was darkness.

As I awoke for the second time the first thing I saw was the white petals on the trees the next was the young woman yelling." Oh my goodness we need to get you to the healer now.". Looks like I could hear again silver lining I suppose. " Try and stay calm we'll be there soon." I tried to talk but all that came out was groans so I stayed quiet. After mabye fifteen minutes of being led we approached a house with a big garden a small distance from the woods.

" Tomira come quick I found this man in the orchard he has a large cut on the chest." Tomira says " Lay him down and be ready to hold him I will need to disinfect the wound it won't be pleasant." she says as she stars to grab different herbs and mortar and pestle to mix them. Once they are a paste she moves to the man " I will need to remove the shirt to get to the wound." As the two remove the mans upper garments they find numaris scars and a large tattoo on his stomach.

Noting it down for later Tomira said " Lena hold him down this will hurt him." . Lena held and nodded to show she was ready when the first drop hit the open fleash he stayed deadly still for a single second then he began to try and move in his sleep to get away from the pain. As the last of it was applied he began to settle down and Tomira wrapped his chest in bandages. Now that his life was no longer in danger she took a moment to take a look at the young man. He had white hair and tanned skin , he was about 6 feet 5 inches and all of his musles looked to be made of codded wire. But the strangest part was his eyes. For the moment that he opend them she had seen a blood red and slitted pupil. This imedimmediately made Tomira think he was a witcher on a contract but then thought more of what little she new of the monster hunters for hire. She had thought that they all had yellow eyes but then the comman people generally didn't know much about witchers. As she came out of her thoughts she noticed Lena was distraught and worried about the young man. Tomira said " He will live if the lack of blood dose not take him." She then said " Go home a rest I will watch over him untill he wakes up." Lena nods and leaves and Tomira began to brew some pain killers for the young man.

Three days pass as he sleeps then on the forth afternoon just as she finished the morning work he began to awake. Tomira thought * Thats impossible with how dehydrated and all the blood loss he shouldn't wake up for at least a few more dsys*. But either way he's up now so she grabs the water pale and a cup to bring to him. " Stay calm you've just woken from a three day long sleep your probably weak." she says trying to ease him. " here drink this water you'll feel better." After his drink she desdesides to ask him a few questions. " Can you recall how you came to be here with your wounds?" He looks confused until he says " No all I remember is a name?" Tomira asks " Your name ?" " I think so." he says. "So what is you name?" He looks at her and says " Naruto my name is Naruto."

Okay a few things I know its short but its my first story so I'm hoping to learn while I write but to clear up a few things in this story naruto in a desperate attempt to save his freinds abrobs the power of the juubi to defeat kaguya but as a final act of spite she throws him into the void between worlds where he is accidently caught in Ciri's jump into Velen she then "throws" him to someplace safer but he os cut by the sword firsr. also I will not be regularly updating mostly do to lack of a concrete plot just yet so thanks for reading and please any comments or criticism please review and I hooe to have a longer update for the next chapter.


	2. Unexpected Contract

Okay so a few things i wanted to say I said that naruto would be OP and he will be but he has to work up to that a little bit for example he dose not know about any of the monsters of the world so dose not know how to fight them also he will not be using jutsu but his massive chakra will be put to use as magic , and can some one clear this up from what i have gotten any mage can use signs as witchers do , but he won't be able to use the full power for awhile to take a line from ghost rider he is a paper flamethrower but his body will adapt to the energy going through it so he will be using more powerful magic as time goes on. So lets begin I do not Naruto ot The Witcher.

Naruto was looking around the small hut as the woman ,Tomira, he reminded himself was gathering herbs. It was cozy and smelled of hundreds of herbs she used. As she returned with a vial of somthing she urged him to drink it he did so and his headache began to fade he took the chance to ask some questions l. " Where am I " " Your in a village called white orchard a young woman, Lena, found you in the orchard cut and dehydrated. I was not sure you would make it with how much blood you lost but you somehow pulled through." He nods as he tries to process that information.

She then asks him " Pardon me but would you happen to be a witcher out on a contract perhaps?" He looks confused and asks " Witcher whats that?" Tomira was shocked even if most people didn't know much about them they atleast knew what witchers were. " Witchers are monster hunters who have changed themselves through mutations to better fight them." She explained " They get faster stronger and get eyes like yours " Now Naruto was confused ' Eyes like mine?'.

" Do you have a mirrior?" He asked." Aye I do just a moment." She walks over to a chest by the wall and takes out a small mirrior. As he took it he lools at his face and sees that he has white hair that hung to his chin his cheeks had three whisker like scars on each cheek but it was him eyes that truly caught the attention they were slitted and the iris war blood red.

He almost dropped the mirrior out of shock but composed himself and gave back to Tomira " Thank you ." " No problem young man." As she puts it away Naruto thought about his looks he couldn't kick the feelfeeling his eyes shouldn't be this color when he thought of it he could almost remember something but not quite. Like looking at a picture through water. All he could think of was blue a deep ocean blue. But that didn't matter right now what did matter was the pain in his back.

When he asked Tomira about it she said " Ah yes you had a rather nasty fall and seem to have broken you left shoulder but I have some herbs that you will inhale the smoke from that will releave pain and promote healing just a moment." As she moves around picking up herbs and the like. As she returns she gives him an old looking pipe and three bags containing herbs " You must inhale the fumes of this blend three times a day for three moths and you should be right as rain. Come back when you run out." He nodded and she began to show him how they would be mixed correctly. She then lit it and told him to smoke it. After ten minutes of this the pain in his shoulder began to fade.

After he finished he felt right enough for a conversation " What is your name miss?" My name is Tomira I'm the herbalist for white orchard have been for years now." Naruto nodded and prepared to ask more but was halted. " We will talk more but first we must change you bandages I waited but it must be done so please stand ." He did so and she undid his bandages but to both of there suprise for all that remained of the almost fatal wound was a large scar reaching from his left hip to his right shoulder.

" How is that possible?" Naruto asks. Tomira is at a loss for words as far as she knew only a witcher with one of there potions could heal this well from a wound of this nature. " I have no clue you must be a witcher of some kind otherwise it would have taken far longer for you to heal but as it looks you could leave now."

" I wouldn't mind a walk I feel rather weak in the legs." Tomira considers it. Normally she wouldn't helave let him out of bed for another few days at least. But he was mostly healed and some muscle work could only do him good. " Okay I suppose but only to the tavern for some food and drink. " " Okay some food sounds fantastic right could you tell me where it is? "

She directs him to follow the road through the farm land until he made it to the crossroads in town then turn left and its the biggest building in town. After getting directions sje gives him a shirt some pants and a paor of boots . He heads into town taking on the weather it was warm and calming. He walks the path in to town then turns left and sees what must be the tavern.

As he enters he sees a handful of tables and benches and a bar at the front. He decided to go to the bar and talk to the barkeep. " Hello there son what would you like?" He takes a moment to think and says " Just a water and stew please." She nods and leaves to get his order as she returns he gives here the coin that Tomira had given him for his food. As he eats tje barkeep starts to talk to him " So are you the one Lena pulled out of the orchard?"

" Yes I am I only woke up an hour ago and needed some food ." After he finished his food he remembered what Tomira said and pulled out his pipe and herbs. " Whats that doesn't smell like tobacco?"The barkeep asks. " Thats because its herbs that are supposed to help with pain or thats what Tomira saod anyways." He inhales and then decides to ask " What is your name miss?" " My name is Elsa young man and whats your name ?" " My name is Naruto miss and I dont recall much else is there any chance you could fill me in on whats going on in the world?"

She agrees and begins to fill him in on the war , the church of the eternal fire and how the bloodshed has driven monsters crazy. As they continue to talk a group of men walk in one seems to be wareing a soldiers uniform a teal blue color. The others just seem to be wareing everyday clothes. As they come up to get there drinks one of them noticed his eyes .

" Ay lookie we got ourselves a witcher here." Naruto just tries to ignore them and finish the smoke and leave. But the men had other ideas and surrounded him. One said " So this is one of the great monster hunters don't look so tough to me." He finally finished and put away the pipe and tried to leave. One of them stopped him and said " Where you think your going witch boy ?" He tries to ignore them and leave but the soilder puts a knife to his chest " Why don't you si-" and that was all he got out before Naruto grabbed his wrist and twisted until a crack was as heard.

He then caught the falling knife and threw it at one of his freinds but it only hit his shirt pinning ( spelling) him to the wall. He then slams the soilders face into the bar and then drives his knee into his jaw knocking him out. His last freind rushed at Naruto with a small club. Naruto grabs his arm twists so its over his shoulder and then breaks it before using the club to knock him out. He then walks over to the man who was pinned to the wall. He quickly starts to panic trying to pull the knife out.

Naruto reaches him and grabs him by the shirt then pulls the knife from the wall. " Take your freinds home " he says then throws him down. He shambles up and drags his freinds out. Naruto tucks the knife away and walks back to Elsa " I'm sorry about that but it just happened like I wasn't controlling myself." Elsa just stares for a moment then says " How did you move that fast I had barley blinked and you had knock those two out. " He looks at his hand qnd says " I have no idea must be some kind of reflex I guess I get in a lot of fights or something. " Elsa nods and then thinks there was a small drowner nest that had prevented them from crossing the bridge for weeks. Only about five drowners but they were smart enough to ambush there prey so the ealderman put up a contract maby he could complete it.

She decided to ask him " Master witcher I would like to ask you something. " " Of course Elsa what do you need?" " Well about a month ago a group of drowners made there nest right by the only bridge to velen and after that to novigrad." Naruto looks at her confused and asks " Drowners what are those?" Elsa looks shocked before she remembers he had lost his memory. " Drowners are corpse eaters who live in and hunt from the water." As Elsa brought Naruto up to speed on a few basic monster and what little she knew of them which was mostly their names what they look like and where they generally live.

She then said " But we've gotten of topic I ask becuse as a witcher you kill monsters for coin right." Naruto almost rejected but then thought again he would need coin and he was willing to bet people pay quite well for a monster hunter. " Well I dont remember how to hunt monsters but I could probably relearn." Elsa is ecstatic the drowners had been effecting trade and travel for weeks now. She directed him to the blacksmith who agreed that he would need a blade and would give him a simple steel sword to be paid for after his pay was received .

Naruto approached the bridge and realized that he could see the individual specks of dirt along the path infact it seemed all of his senses had increased. He heard them first then he smelled them. When he finaly saw them he was suprised that they lokked exactly like they were described as corpes that had been in the water for too long.

Naruto drew the sword on his back a simple steel straight sword with a whell pommel and one of the throwing daggers he had purchased with the rest of his money and prepared. There were four of them he saw one rush him and he threw the dagger in to its throat and slashed the next one. As the third rushed him from the side he grabbed the knife from the first ones throat and ripped it to the side and slashed the next one across the chest and while it was stunned he buried the dagger into its eye socket when the last two ran at him he doged to the side then buried his sword through the back of one of there heads then turned to tue last one who had already charged at him and he had no time to dodge so in a desperate move turned the dead drowner , still attached to his sword and let it be buries in to the last drowners heart.

As he looked around it turned out that the drowners had piled up all of the merchandise thay had taken from dead merchants. He found lots of high quality metal and other fairly high quality goods including a black hand crossbow that had a small butt and forked stirrup. He decided he liked and kept it and found the quiver of bolts. He went to Willis and explained what he found . Since he found it was technically his but he told Willis he could have it if he would craft for him Willis agreed and as a thank you made him a witcher amulet since he didn't seem to have one. It would be made of silver and meteor metal with rubys for eyes all he needed to know was that creautre he wanted it shaped like.

Naruto thought about it and for some reason said " Make it in the shape of a fox." Willis agreed and it was done an hour later and it came out better then he ever hoped. He also had Willis begin making a large knife that was a mix of silver meteor alloy and steel with flecks of dimeritium throughout the whole blade. Willis said it would take two days to make so bidding him farwell he went back to Tomira. When he shut the door and turned around he saw Tomira glaring at him and then she said " Just some food and a drink we agreed and now all I can hear about is how the fox witcher killed the drowners bothering the bridge so care to explain?" He said the only thing that came to mind " They said people were dying the people of this village saved me it was the least I could do for them after that." Tomira realy couldn't fault him for that she always believed all people needed to improve lives was to give a damn. She sighs and says " I suppose your not wrong but I need to check your wounds then you need to inhale the smoke again."

Two weeks later Naruto had dealt with a ghoul problem and a nekker that had set up near town. With all the help he's been to town Willis agreed to make him some simple leather armor and a silver sword to better hunt monsters. He had also gained a new freind while hunting the nekker he came across a new born raven who's parents the nekker had killed and kept it with him. He had named it midnight. He had also met Lena the young woman who had saved his life. The two had begun to hang out much more and even go on a few dates. But most importantly his next big contract came up it seems the grave yard had become haunted and they needed it fixed so they could bury the dead. As he set out he checked all his equipment. A steel sword, a silver sword, throwing daggers, crossbow of various bolts and his knife. He had been looking in to witcher potions and the bombs they make bit had yet to find anything solid.

As the approached the grave yard he draws his silver sword and prepares to defdefend himself. He suddenly sees a green glow before a wraith appears in front of him and he has but a moment to jump back. As he slashes at it , it suddenly vanished and all he heard was the flash before he felt the swords edge bite though his back. He turns and slashes but the blade gose through the wraith like it was air unprepared the wraith drove its wicked sword through Naruto's stomach and drove him into the ground.

As he breathed through the pain and looked up the wraith was preparing to decapitate him but then he thought of all the things that he had to get back to Tomira had just started to teach how to mix herbs, Willis was teaching him how to smith so he wouldn't have to pay for all his work,and he and Lena were going on a date to the forest later. That was the first time he felt it a rush of pure energy building in his chest he focused and forced it out threw his hands and a blast that would break storms blew the wraith away and suddenly he had a burst of strength to grab his knife and hurl it hilt over blade and buried it right into the wraiths cowl. It gave a piercing shriek then vanished for good this time. As he lay there he noticed his wounds healed even faster then normal. Using his sword as a crutch he was about to leave but stopped something was calling him in to the crypt. So sword in hand he walked out of the sun into the crypt.

Lena was worried Naruto had taken on a number of contracts from nekkers to an alghoul but ghosts were different shed been told. As she continued to worry she doesn't notice the form limping down the road. When she looked up she saw him and ran for him only to stop and stare in horror at is wounds , badly bandaged by himself no doubt. She quickly grabs him and forces him to Tomira.

Tomira had a quiet day a single case of fever but that was all so she aas enjoying a rare cup of tea. Thats when she heard them" Off all the idiotic things you have done you desided to fight a wraith with just a sword !" Naruto's reply was " What was I supposed to do let it cut me to death." Tomira sighed knowing she wouldn't finish her tea today.

A day later Naruto was talking to both Lena and Tomira about how he had beat the wraith " And then I felt a power in my chest like I was deep underwater but at full gallop at the same time then I willed the power into my hands and a force blew the wraith away then I threw my knife and got it in the head." Neither knew what to say Tomira speaks first " Naruto are you saying your a mage." He replied " I don't know all I know is I did somthing just by thinking of it and I have no idea what else I might be able to do ." They all heard a thump and looked at the door.

There stood a man hair dark brown cut short he was wearing what could only be top quality armor and over his shoulder two sword hilts and his eyes a burning slitted amber. The witcher says " So your the fox witcher that has eveyone so shocked." Its not a question but a statement. He begins to take a closer look at Naruto. " Hm eyes are similar to that of a witcher but ruby red , some new mutations no the mutations are always the same in the surviving witchers , white hair I heard the wolf school had an additional mutation for ones who take to them especially well but that still doesn't explain your differences."

Naruto looked at the man like he would a lion ready to pounce. This was a witcher , the perfect killing machine, and if you believe what everyone says one of his kind. The witcher looked ready to attack at any moment but also relaxed at the same time. He looked closer and saw that around his neck was a medallion in the shape of a griffin he also had it on the pommels of his swords.

Naruto decided to try and talk " Don't know how I came to be all I know is I woke up in the orchard bleeding out and Lena found me and everyone called me ethier ,master witcher , or mutant, so I took a few contracts and survived so it stuck." The witcher looked to be thinking the said " I apologize but I need to test your reflexes" Immediately after the sentence is finished he threw a small knife towards narutos sholder. He spins around the blade and prepares to defend himself but sees the griifin has relaxed again. " Hm enhance reflex sight ,most likely other senses as well, tell me does he heal fast or normal speed." Tomira looks wary, afyer all the witcher just threw a knife at a friend of hers but tells him anyway. " Yes about seven times faster than an average human male."

The witcher James had seen and heard many things in his almost hundred twenty years but this was different this was a potentially new form of witcher. He had come to white orchard on rumor that a haunting contract had been there awhile but when he arrived he noticed a few differences. For one most people weren't glaring at him ,in fact most people seemed to almost respect him. Next when a young child came and asked him if he was going to stay like their witcher. He had heard of witchers staying in a town or village if there was a large infestation or difficult curse but this seemed different so he investigated.

It seemed that a witcher had been found by someone in the orchard and he had lost all memory of who he was so , being the learned (?) man he is he decided to see this witcher for himself. Its known that the school of the griffin uses the knowledge they gain even more then the other schools so it is ingrained in them from a young age to learn every thing that they can.

As the witcher thought of his options he could ethier leave him alone and mabye he regained his memory but he remembered the trial of the medallion, ' A witcher is a lone hunter but even a lone hunter can use a helping hand' . So his decision made he says " So you've forgotten everything ?" Naruto says yes " Well then we better get to work." " What do you mean?" James looks at him and says " What kind of witcher would I be if I abandoned a fellow in need so I'm going to reeducate you on the ways of a witcher." Naruto looks shocked for a moment before he says" Well I have been looking into learning aboug us more." James says " Great lets get to work but first what school ate you from I don't recognize your medallion?" Naruto looks at his medallion and says " I'm from the fox school." James nods ans says " Well then lets get to work fox."

Okay first off thank ypu everyone who has already favored and read this it is great to know that people like this story next the next update wont be an update but a more in deth look at Naruto's gear and how he will use it. Also the knife I was saying is a basic combat knife design. So thank you for reading please review and I will try to have the next chapter out within the week.


	3. Gear and ideals

So I said I would be going over Narutos gear in this one but don't worry I dont plan on having a lot of these if any more than this one. Ok so for now he has leather armor similar to Geralt with his stating gear but that will be changing soon. Ok next weapons He carries a velan sword for the steel one and a basic siver sword for now, also the knife I gave him was supposed to be a fall back weapon and so he had something to use against any and all enemies. He will be using bombs but mostly combined for example a bragons dream followed by dadancing star he will also be using traps and the environment.

That is the base game gear mid leval I plan on him making his own witcher gear based off the viper design he found and the griffin gear he got from James. Him armor will look similar to the wolven armor but with a long coat rather then a vest and a hood. So a combination of wolven ,ursine and cat armor and since witcher gear can be upgraded I plan on just adding to this but I am open to suggestions.

Now as stated this will be a harem so here is the list as of now ' Ciri, Lena , and two OC one is a performer like Priscilla, possibly related, and the other is going to be a vampire possibly an unseen elder a young one ,by vampire standards, but still this is open to change and add ons.

I'm not sure if I will have the dlc but am leaning towards yes. Also I am now looking

for a beta reader so hopefully that will help any thing I miss. I will also be giving naruto a unique spell to use and that is the lightning spear from dark souls this is to ad a bit more projectile damage and he will be using big spells but hose take time so he will mostly stick with the signs and spear in battle.

Finally Naruto will not follow the witchers code meaning when the nilfgardians ( spelling) attack white orchard he will defend the village, he will not agree with the nillfgaardians or Radavid , and will greatly hate the eternal fire.

PS. the raven will be given magic ( chakra) and that is how naruto will make others witchers. Oh almost forgot Naruto lands in white orchard about eight months before the witcher 3 so he should have long enough to learn the basics about potions and monster hunting.


	4. The rebirth

Now I would like to say thay after gettig a good idea from a review i am adding Triss into the harem and will be explaining how in a bit but first lat me say thank you all for reading and reviewing. So the idea posted by Archer Chef is that Geralt made his choice in the second game but remaind freinds with Triss. Also now in the harem is Kiera and Cyres along with the var antte twins and Anna . I got asked why the OC when there are so many women in the witcher world already and to awnser that I have two reasons 1 it is more of a challenge to make my own characters and forge there story and 2 there are no moster romance and wanted to mix up the usual bin. And I wish to clarify the the lightning spear will not be the bragon oneshoting spell that gwyn uses ( not for a long while anyway) its more to have some piercing magic added in with that lets begin.

When Naruto first hunted an alghoul and won he felt pleased with himself and now here he was fighting a wyvern in battle and was almost bored with all James had taught him from dodging properly to where to cut a monster to kill it he had learned and fast. One thing they learned was he could chug three decorations and only have a small nose bleed but they had no idea how just that it had affected his physiology.

But that was getting off topic as well as he rounded the bend and saw a wolf feeding he was content to ignore it but the wolf was not and prepared to leap at him Naruto whistled and just as the wolf jumped he gave a sharp whistle and a streak of black flew straight at the wolfs neck and a flash of crimson was seen. Standing on the now dead wolf was midnight but much diffrent his feathers were no longer blue black but a crimson black and he was larger about the size of a hawk but by far the most striking difference was his eyes no longer were they a beadie black but a slitted crimson red.

A new development they found was that if somthing , and mabye someone, was injured almost out of blood and exhausted he could imprint his energy on them also changeing their physiology as well. This prompted them to test his limits and were suprised at what he could do , he could run faster then a horse , but not for as long as a good horse, he was as strong as a troll, and could jump as high as a higher vampire. The only theory that James had was that Naruto was a sorce that had undergone the trials and by a blessing of all the gods of all the realms survived making him an enhanced witcher all he was missing was the experience.

Naruto walked into town and towards the ealderman to get his reward but as he walks he sees Tomira rushing by he stops her and asks " Whats going on where is everyone?" Tomira says " A nilfgaurdian (?) vanguard attacked the patrol around the wood everyone is prepairing for an attack from the black ones ." Naruto isn't suprised he had tried to convince the ealderman to let him and some men make a wall for defense but the ealderman had been stubborn about not making them a target. Well he had no say now. As Naruto brought the wyvern head to him the ealderman said " I suppose yoyour hear to goad me about it?" "Of corse not people are dead there is no need but I will be making our defense better."

The first thing he did was gather the men and chop down a few dozen trees for a rudimentary wall. Next he made sure everyone had enough food and water and as winter was a few months off he helped with the last crops.

( Okay I had planned on writing the battle but that didn't work out so instead I'm going to write until Geralt is in this chapter again sorry)

The battle was a week later. The termarian army that was there managed to push back the black ones but only thanks to the fresh supplies from white orchard. After the battle Naruto and a few others set to work on putting the aromor tp good use ,after the golden sun had been removed of course, the town now had a guard but his fear had become reality the burning bodies and all the blood drew monsters crazy attacking everything and drawing a griffin. He had been hunting it but while in the Woods Lena had tried to suprise him with a meal but the food had drawn the griffin now she sleeps for the second day.

As Geralt rode into town with Vesimer he was suprised at the wall more than most villages had. The biggest suprise was peoples attitudes to them though. He had grown accustomed to being hated or feared but these people seemed almost happy a the pair of witchers. As they entered the inn they walked to the bar keep. Master witchers what can I get you?" Vesmer asked " Do you have much we saw the battlefield army must have taken to hold like they did?" " Oh they did but the witcher who stays in the village made sure to help and even made the wall" Now that suprised them a village like this didn't have the money for a long term mission so a witcher shouldn't have stayed long but even more surprising no witcher should choose a side in politics as the code said.

They ask " Would you happen to know where we can find this witcher?" " Oh of course he's having a drink over there." They look and see a man with white hair drinking from a mug with a pipe on the table. They thanked the bartender and went to talk the man just as he picked up the pipe. " Greetings we were told you were a witcher." Vesimer was skeptical thinking he was just another fake but then saw his eyes a slitted crimson color and he had an unfamiliar medallion around his neck a canine of some kind mabye." Yes I am what can I do for two comrades on the path?" Geralt " We're looking for someone woman long black hair wareing black and white coming in from whiloberrie (?) seen anyone like that?" " Afraid not but I have been out of town a lot the last few days so mabye ask some of the other patrons." As he said this he finished his smoke and got up" Now if you will excuse me I have a griffin to kill."

Vesimer " I thought there was no contract on account of the war." " Oh there isn't but that griffin hurt someone dear to me so I am going to hunt it if it kills me." The wolf witchers were suprised for the most part the only things witchers truly cared about was their swords and their horses but that was not always true after all Geralt cared a great deal for Yennefer. " Well he seems a toch agitated lets wait for him to calm down. Geralt agreed.

An hour later , after takling to a man called gaunter , he was on his watly to the garrison set up in the old lords castle apparently hoping that by killing him the locals would give up. He spoke to a decent seeming nilfguardian captian who's name he couldn't pronounce and now he was hunting the griffin in exchange for information on Yennefer. With the help of a local hunter he finds the nest and learns some useful information. He then heads to the herbalist to find out where he could get some buckthorn. As he enters the herbalist says " Can you hand me the beggatick its ..." She stops when she sees that Geralt had already put the flower on her table. " The red bloom, well well one versed in herbs." Geralt replied " Probably saying to much but I know a bit like for instance beggatick is poisonous." " In large doses in smaller ones it sooths pain and brings pleasant dreams which is all I can do for her." As she says this she points to the young woman rlwrapped in bandages." Griffin do that." " Yes she was out in the woods one night." " The woods , at night , in wartime?" " Meetin Naruto the young do foolish things for love." Geralt thought of offering swallow but then thought better becuse even if it helped heal her there was a good chance she would never wake up from the coma.

After learning where to get buckthorn and picking some he went to Vesimer who had a spot picked out for the trap. As they sit in the shade they here the griffin cry but not the one of a griffin on the hunt but of one in pain. As it gets lower and Geralt prepares his new crossbow he sees on the monsters back sword driven into the shoulder is the witcher he saw in the tavern.

Naruto would be the first to admit that this was a horrible idea but at the time it was all he had. So it was ethier let the griffin get away or jump from the small hill onto its back. And now that everyone is caught up he still has the problem of the griffin he was somewhat riding and then had another bad idea but it was all he had. Quickly forming the aard sign he pushed the power straight down in between the monsters wings. As if it got hit by a cart it crashes into the ground and he flies off anout a hundred feet breaking his arm and dislocating his wrist.

As Naruto gets up Geralt and Vesimer as shocked about what they just witnessed. Naruto yells " Hey can you hand me my sword I have a score to settle with this thing." As he walks over his sword the griffin regained its bearings and tried to fly off. As Naruto realised his weapons wouldn't work at that range he prepares somthing he made for this exact situation. He puts his left leg forward his right leg back and brings his hand near his face. In an instant he was holding a bolt of lightning as he took a large step and threw the lightning spear and it sailed and destroyed the left wing of the griffin. As it falls he picks up his sword and walks towrds it. He raised the blade and drove it threw the beasts heart " Thats for Lena."

Geralt and Vesimer are still frozen but quickly snap out of it as they approach the younger white haired witcher Geralt can only say one thing " If thats a witcher move how do I do it?" As he can't count the number of times that it would of come in handy. Naruto chuckles and says " I'm special apparently have more magic than some mages so can use magic differently than most witchers sorry." Vesimer asks " So who gets the bounty " Geralt was worried the young man would take it him self. " You can have the kill I just had to settle a score" he let out a piercing whistle and a second later they hear a thundering hooves. Looking at the sound they see a jet black stallion with glowing red eye running to them. " Meet shadowmere the war horse of the nilfguardian genral I found him bleeding out and ... fixed him."

On the way back to town they spoke more and Geralt began to feel a kinship to Naruto as he to had lost his memories. As Naruto went to see Lena Geralt had to go to the nilfguardians and Vesimer to buy supplies.

Naruto went to Tomira's to see Lena. " How is she?" " Shes stable but dying ,blood in the skull nothing I can do." Naruto is conflicted if he tries to do this and fails Lena would feel terrible pain before death. In the end he decides to try. " Tomira I need it to be quiet and dark I'm going to try to mutate her like Midnight if it works the healing factor should haver her up in a few hours." As Tomira blocks the windows he sits in a meditation position in order to focus the power in him into his hands. As they began to glow a dark red he placed them on Lena and began to channel the power to her. Now all he could do was control the flow and pray.

As Geralt came to ask the herbalist if she knew where Naruto might go his amulet began to hum so violently it jumped he drew his sword and rushed inside. He saw Tomira mixing herbs quickly, the girl Lena glowing , and Naruto almost comatose. " What in the hell happened here?" As he finished saying this Lena began to stir Naruto and Tomira helped her up and looked into her eyes. They were blood red and slitted. As Geralt was left mouth hanging open Naruto says " Geralt say hello to Lena the first official witcher of the school of the fox.

All right a lot to say so first thank you everyone for reading and reviewing so some bad news do to certain event I will be taking two to three weeks from this story the reason I have decided to include the dlc but after so long I need to review the information and missons to make the best possible story but ,better news during this time when I can I will be working on a new fiction called' A darker soul' it will be skyrim x rwby but not the regular nord companion he will be a breton vampire necromancer and dark brotherhood listener, fair warning I will be using mod content but will explain the mods so that shouldn't be to much trouble if you have ideas or suggestions please review and have a good one.


	5. Hiatus

everyone I am sorry to say that do to my grandmothers health I will not be able to update for longer than anticipated I am sorry but my family must come first I hope to have the first chapter of A darker soul up within a month but will definitely have the next Fox school chapter by that time unless something else should happen thank you for reading and again I am sorry


	6. Update

For everyone I just got back in the state and dont worry this story will go on but I lost the beginning and have a bad case of writer's block but it is coming dont worry. Also please let me know if I mess up The Witcher time line and I will do my best to correct it. And the reason I was out of the state was my grandmother who suddenly had a decline in her already fragile health. So this chapter might take awhile but I will get it out.


	7. Black and White

I had someone ask how Naruto has the ten tails power but is not op and I realize I failed to explain that well I'm sorry for that but now let me explain , from what I've noticed magic and chakra work on different mechanics, chakra seems to be produced by the body while magic manipulates the energy already in the word ,with the exception of sources which I will admit I do not entirely understand , so naruto had to , subconsciously, adapt to this new energy around him thus he can no longer use chakra but has vast potential with magic. So think of it like using muscles you've never uses before, you might move but it takes time to build up. Also I am removing Anna from the group , sorry, I had an idea where Naruto convinced her of the wrong of the eternal fire but I just dont think it would work well.

I would also like to apologize for my grammar I'm learning as I go so please bare with me. Also I am still reviewing all the dlc info but had ideas i had to put on paper, well you get the idea, and so this might be more filler and explanation than anything else but its something , so lets begin.

Geralt didn't know what to do or think. A witcher is a ,male, child given the trials of grasses , and even then there was no guarantee that he would survive. So seeing a young woman with the eyes of a witcher , even if red, threw all he knew into the wind then squashes it. He wondered if this had somthing to do with Naruto's large magic potential. But even that shouldn't have this effect ,as it was the druids who discovered the trial and there effects on young human males.

His medallion had calmed as the ambient magic faded and Naruto's hands stopped glowing. He didn't know how to react this destroyed all of the theories on magic and alchemy. As the young woman gets her bearings she looks around and sees Tamara, Naruto , and a man with white hair she didn't recognize but somthing felt different like she had spent her whole life looking through a dense fog. She could see and hear so much clearer now.

Naruto says " You probably have some questions?" " You think , a few questions doesn't even begin to cover all I need to know." Naruto nodded as Tomira was giving Lena herbs to drink. As soon as she could speak she asked " What happened?" As Geralt and Naruto talked cough argued cough Tomira explained how Lena had been hurt and Naruto had saved her. Now the Witcher mutations alter the body and give it almost animal additions. But as there had never been a female witcher they had know way if knowing that the mutations would put Lena in a breif state of animal like mind set and she was for lack of a better term in heat.

One moment Naruto is trying to explain his powers to Geralt the next he is on his back with Lena straddling him and kissing him. ( anyone who wanted a lemon sorry but I think I need more time before I can write one of those)

After everyone had calmed down they began to discuss what to do next. " So Geralt now what?"

" Me and Vesimer ride for vassima(?) and then who knows."

Naruto walks him to the inn but as they prepare to leave three men enter and see them " Well well whadya know the rumors be true more of the cat eyed freaks."

Naruto just sighed these where the same men he had beaten up on his first day of being awake and they had caused nothing but trouble since. But he knew how to deal with them. " So freaks are we if I recall the only reason your alive is this freak killed the nekker that had you dead to rights,"

As he looked around at his freinds for support he realized that they were ethier afraid or owed him for saving them. He cursed them one more time then left. Naruto tells Geralt about how he had saved most of there lives.

As they leave they see a nilfguardian escort surrounded by village guard as they have no weapons drawn and seem to be waiting.

" What do you want." Naruto was wary while he had tried to stay out of the battle a few had tried to burn down some of the shacks up the road so he had to ... remove them.

" No trouble I assure you ' Blood Fox' we only need to speak to the witcher.

Geralt looked at me" Blood fox how did you get that title?"

"When some nilfguardian scouts tried to burn the shacks over the bridge I ran to stop them but they had already killed several men and had set fire to a house with a woman and child in it."

Geralt felt disgust he already disliked nilfguard do to them starting an unwarranted war but this just made him sick.

" After putting out the flame with magic I slaughtered all the soliders but the banner holder who ran after seeing me all but wearing his comrades blood he called me a demon fox but it was lost in translation so the villagers started calling me the blood fox."

" That solider still won't stop shaking like a new born. It would be amusing if he could even look at his own shadow."

This voice was different not the accented voice of a nilfguardian but a lighter , slightly condescending, voice. We looked and out walked a beautiful woman with black hair wearing white and black.

Naruto could recognize her by the scent lilac and gooseberries a scent Geralt said was Yennefers favorite.

He was conflicted on one hand he wanted to make a snarky , and possibly offensive, comment to her for apparently working with nilfguardians but at the same time she was the love of Geralts life and he considered Geralt a freind.

He decided to let Geralt do the talking ( ok this part gave me troble for weeks for some reason I couldn't think of anything for them to say but the words on the game so had trouble and just kind past it over sorry but this has held this chapter back for to long)

As they got ready to ride to vizima , or karh morhen (?) in vessimers case Naruto looks to Geralt and asks something he ment to ask him awhile ago. " Hey Geralt dose the name Ciri mean anything to you."

Like the strike of a match Geralt and Yennefer both froze and looked at me. Geralt slowly turn to me and in a voice as powerful and quiet as a forest asks " Where did you hear that name?"

Short chapter I know and I'm sorry it took so long but here are the reasons.

While doing some digging in preparation for the vampire OC I found a misson in the previous game where Geralt can have a woman turned into a vampire so that is canon. And with this I dove deep into witcher lore to try to make this better.

And I have been wirking on at least two new stories, Hades and tartarus a mass effect fic with a new. faction and a twist that throws tje entire story on its hsad so be reast for that. And A blade in the dark the rwby x elder scrolls I promised so be ready for those and have a good one.


	8. Angry

Okay I am pissed you see I write from my phone and was almost ready to update this chapter but my phone did a hard reset and I somehow lost all my files.

I will update this story and the mass effect one I promised but I need time to rewrite and this time make backups.

For people who want to read this I am so sorry I cant help but feel like I'm letting you guys down but this is a setback at worst and I am already prepared to wotk overtime to get these to you guys.

Once again I'm sorry and have a good one guys.


	9. Review corner

So as I said last update I lost all my files and have had to start over and while the fox school chapter is still a ways away I'm happy to say Hades and tartarus, my mass effect oc fic, will be up soon.

But this is something new I'm trying for those times when updates take a while so here's what I want you guys to do review this update any questions on any story and in a few days I will write down the questions the answers and update it so please review so I can test this out and with that have a good one.


	10. destroyed

in a storm about a week back my house had water leaking everywhere and the water ruined my laptop so this is from my phone but there won't be any updates for a while and I am sorry I feel like I'm letting you guys down but I just can't On the bright side when the new laptop arrives I should have on my notes in the cloud so I can start right where I left off again I am sorry guys.


	11. Short and sweet

I live haha so a few quick notes 1 I am looking for a beta anyone interested pm me, 2 naruto will upon witcher gear be using a katana not two swords, 3 he will gain SOME vampire abilities not sure which ones yet before we begin let me explain the lightning attack the spear was the alternate move you can get, the normal mode is shooting out lightning like in skyrim and this will get much more powerful. This isn't to crossover with elder scrolls and the witcher I just always thought throwing around lightning in that game would have been awesome.

Geralt's face was stone and Yennefer looked like she was trying to kill him with looks alone. He only asked because Geralt was the only person he had ever seen with white hair that wasn't over 50. I told him of my very first memory from waking up and a girl falling on me to the cold bite of enchanted steel in my chest. " And the only word I could make out was Ciri". Geralt looked stone faced while Yennefer looked like she might cry from losing her lead on the girl she considered a daughter.

Geralt was conflicted on one hand if Naruto had seen and been transported by Ciri recently then magic may be able to locate her with his signature but it would need to be done wherever Yennefer had set up as that would require advanced tracking magic but on the other hand Naruto had a life and the respect of the village he didn't know if he had it in him to pull him away from it.

Yennefer had no such restrictions.

She walked right up to him and , Geralt expected her to order Naruto but he almost dropped his jaw at what she realy did.

Yennefer had , for months used the most powerful tracking magic she new and found nothing but here was a change to find her daughter by choice again so she marched up to him and, throwing her pride in the dirt bowed to him and said " Please come with us you may be the only chance we have to find her."

Geralt had never , never, seen Yennefer act this way just how long had she been searching with no results to be this desperate it made him wish he had found her sooner.

Naruto looked at them and knew he had a choice if he left there was a good chance the village would be taken, even with his preparations , but this Ciri had saved his life and he had accepted he would need to leave at some point he would need to train Lena.

With batted breath Yennefer and Geralt waited for his awnser. He looked to them and said " I owe her and consider Geralt a freind I will help."

Yennefer did cry a bit this time but quickly composed herself.

Geralt gave a small smile and nod to Naruto.

" We will have to take lena but it's not everyone that gets training from the white wolf himself so where are we going."

Naruto starts walking away then hears " We ride for Vizima to meet the emperor."

Naruto stops lookes to both then droppes his head while saying " Dammit."

Short I know but this is from my phone so bare with.

Okay vote time.

1: how would people feel of Naruto using something like a flintlock pistol , just an idea but let me know what you guys think.

2: should I add girls from the dlc to the harem , shani, syanna, for example.

Also I am considering adding a collapsible bow for Naruto like in Thief , I don't own, with trick arrows ala grappling hook arrow and the like so let me know what you guys think and thanks for reading.


	12. Turn of events

So I am going to be a bit , free, with the story so as to make a relationship between Naruto and Ciri possible as in game you have a relatively short time with her. With this in mind bare with me if I bend the time line and rules of magic to my uses a bit as I was trying to avoid it but for a realistic relationship between them it will have to happen. Also by majority vote Naruto will not be getting firearms, he will still get the bow however. Also I got asked why naruto is using so little magic and you see I plan on Naruto evolving in " stages" for lack of term.

For example now he is in the warrior stage and more likely to use sword and force then magic and stealth other stages include mage, rouge, vampyr, not full vampire, all leading to witcher all of the skills he's accumulated into one jack of trades.

This will be affected by his surroundings for example he took his first contract almost on curiosity and was trained by a witcher so he is fighting like them, but when he reaches novigrad and meets Triss she will help him with his magic putting him in the mage stage see what I mean. This will allow him to use the multiple skills he possesses to there fullest.

Also I need to make something very clear to everyone I can , will ,and probably already have messed up things none the least of which is how I plan on Naruto being with multiple people.

This is my first story so please any help or comments are welcome and with that lets begin.

Naruto couldn't remember his past but sometimes he would get feelings like now where he was positive that he traveled alot from how at home he felt in the saddle. He looked at Lena on her horse snowfire( okay mini challenge first person to comment where that name is from post an idea ,weapon, oc,anything and I will do my best to put in in the story) and asked " So have you been to vezima" Lena says " No it was the royal palace after all but I did pass it on my way to sell milk. Its a fortress and palace."

Naruto noticed Geralt was done talking to Yennefer so goes over to them. He had not brought it up yet but needed to. " So how are we going to explain to the emperor why he shouldn't behead me for fighting his men."

Geralt chuckles and Yennefer says " By making it absolutely clear that without your conscious and willing help finding Ciri will be infinitely more difficult and may even be impossible due to her powers."

As they ride on Naruto feels something familiar but can't quite put his finger on it after a moment he realized what it was it was the build up of power he had come to associate with portals he goes to tell Geralt but then they hear hooves.

He lookes behind them to see riders in metal bone like armor began killing there escorts so they had the horses run as they approach a bridge Naruto sees one of the riders prepare to kill Lena so he uses his magic to send a powerful stream on lightning into it the metal armor only making it worse.

After they crossed the bridge Yennefer threw a bolt if lightning at it destroying it and preventing them from coming over. Naruto ask " What the hell was that about."

Yennefer says " I'll explain in Vizima."

They arrived but were immediately separated Lena went with several hand maidens while Naruto went with others to a room where he was stripped and bathed also had his small beard shaved.

He is then dressed in fine colthing of black with dark red accents.

He meets with Geralt who goes through the same process and was questioned by a nilfguardian general.

After he was dressed and confirmed he could bow they were announced to the court and the emperor himself.

He was a cold looking man with mostly black hair with white mixed in and a demeanor that was cut from stone.

Geralt gave a bow , almost sarcastically, but Naruto refused to bow to a man who would start a war for no reason.

The emperor ordered everyone not them to leave.

After there gone the emperor speaks " I thought you bowed to no man."

Geralt replied " Did it for the chamberlin we're freinds."

Emier then looked to Naruto " And you why did you not bow."

" I refuse to bow to a man who would start a war with no reason."

Emier looked at him for a moment before saying " I should have you executed for killing a high ranking soilder but to find Cirilla I will allow you to live , find her and you will be pardoned."

Naruto thought of telling him where he could shove his pardon but decided against it, at that point Lena came in wearing a dress of black mixed with sky blue.

They speek with the emperor for awhile before being led to Yennefer.

" So you said I could help find Ciri right?"

Yennefer nods while looking through her books " Yes Ciri's magic is unique and would leave a , well for lack of better term, imprint on someone she traveled with so I plan to use an old location spell that should make a magical tether between you and wherever she is at the moment."

She finds what she needs and instructs you

to stand in the center of the room before she begins speeking and then a , at first purple but turned teal, glow surrounded him before fading.

"There we go , it won't give you an exact location but it will put you in the right direction."

As Naruto was about to ask another question another teal vortex opened behind him but this one actually pulled him in completely unaware.

Geralt jumps and prepares for a fight along with Lena while Yennefer begins to channel magic , but the portal suddenly closed.

Geralt was the first to speak " What the hell just happened."

Yennefer was going through a spell book when they heard a guard outside the door.

" You can't go in ther-"

The guard was cut off when he was thrown through the door and there stood Naruto but he looked much different.

He was wearing padded armor qnd some kind of leather cloak over it he had a single curved sword at his side and some kind of bow on his back, with a quiver to match.

His white hair was longer and his beard was back he looked at them and said " You would not believe what I had to do to get here."

And there it is .

Okay a few things first I want to apologize it was pointed out that when I was writing about the harem I put Anna when I ment Tamara a little embarrassing but again sorry.

Also I had to leave the state before the new laptop arrived so all updates until further notice will be from my phone.

Also I want to thank you all for reading and reviewing and am glad you are enjoying the story. For Naruto's current armor imagine the new moon armor with a black leather cloak.

He has a simple katana that has an edge and point of steel but has silver all along the blade so he only needs one.

For the bow think of the bow used in the thief reboot as I love the look of it.

Okay please review so I know how I can make this better and have a good one.


	13. Tripping through time

So after that little twist last chapter let me say again the rules of magic will be bent abit , also an explanation for what happened, also I had an idea what if this story was turned into a series, we know Ciri has gone to the Cyberpunk universe what if she traveled to other games and movies with Naruto and others, in any event its just an idea but if I go through with it this would be a years long project but I already have a few ideas but let me know what you guys think, and with that lets begin.

Naruto looked different but how no one had any idea how one moment he had been pulled into a portal the next he was standing in the door way looking gruff and in armor with weapons they hadn't seen him with before.

Before they could ask questions Naruto walked up to Lena and kissed her, Yennefer, being cheeky ask Geralt " Why don't you ever greet me like that?"

After Naruto and Lena finished Naruto refused to let go so Lena sat in his lap as they all sat down.

" What happened we saw you go through a portal then you just throw a guard through a door?"

Naruto looked at him and said " Well I was pulled through something all right but you won't believe where I came too."

Geralt, having some crazy tales himself said " Try me."

" I woke up in velen ...8 months ago today."

Everyone was silent , Geralt looked like his brain was melting, Lena had a blank look on her face , and Yennefer was somehow reading three books at once to try to find out how.

Finally Geralt said " Okay ... how?"

Naruto looks at them and says " Well I was pulled through the portal and came too in..."

* * *

Naruto fell on his back and immediately felt the irony that here he was, face up in mud with no clue how he got here he did however know one thing.

" I'm beginning to understand why Geralt hates portals so much, they always mean trouble."

Naruto looked around to see where he landed when he hears a voice he hadn't heard in months.

" Run swiftly they'll kill you !"

He looked and saw the woman who had saved his life and... himself?

Sure enough it was him his hair was longer and he was wearing rags held by string but him none the less. He stumbled back and tried to regain his footing in reality as he had clearly gone mad.

As he saw himself and the girl , Ciri he reminded himself, vanish he sees the rider who slashed his chest and after half a moment Ciri returned but didn't see the rider behind her.

He ran and used lightning to disable it and grabbed her hand an ran.

As they ran Ciri grabbed him and teleported them somewhere again when they landed Naruto saw that they were in the same swamp just a different part.

He turns to ask Ciri what happened but saw she was exhexhausted and possibly wounded.

He helps her up but finds himself exhausted and pulled her as far as he could but he fell in the mud as he passed out he thought he heard voices of women but something sounded wrong with them.

When he woke up he heard the same voices talking of elder blood and , taking a piece.

He looked across from him and signal Ciri if they should get out,she nods grabs her sword and they go out the window almost immediately they see more of those ice dogs so they ran untill they fell down a cliff and lost them.

As they catch there breath Ciri asks " How are you here and looking different then before ?"

As he was about to try and explain they heard a girl yell and what sounded like dogs so they run to see a girl stuck in a tree with wolves surrounding her.

Ciri drew her sword while Naruto, weaponless, used a new trick to reach the girl in the tree he , ' flashed ' to her leaving a crimson energy trail behind him.

After Ciri killed the wolves Naruto ( I've decided to name this ability ' jumping' , not like the movie, so just clearing that up.)

jumped back to the ground with the girl.

Ciri Takes a minute to breath and Naruto feels the girl pull his sleeve to get his attention, he looks at her and she asks " Was that magic you both did , my father always said magic was bad."

Naruto smirks at her and and tells her " Magic is like a sword , if a knight uses a sword to protect its good , but if a bandit uses one to steal from others then its bad, understand?"

Her faces scrunched in thought " I think so."

He smiles and pats her head as Ciri comes and asks her questions, when he hears how her father all but abandoned her in the woods he felt a wave of rage so great he almost fell over from it.

Ciri looks at him and he nods to let her know he's ok, he decided it was more important to get Gretka to safety.

She told them " You can't, cause of the wolf king."

Ciri replied " No kings amongst wolves."

" These ones do."

Naruto asks " Have you ever seen him?"

Gretka said " Yes , no , well once from behind a tree, he was big and mean and disgustingly horrific."

Ciri gestures to her sword " See this thing on my back, kings fear it , wolves too."

Naruto said " Alright lets go and be careful, we might be alble to avoid this wolf king."

* * *

As Geralt , Lena , and Yennefer processed this information, Yennefer suddenly has a realization.

" Wait then do you no where Ciri is."

Naruto shook his head " No I was in a coma for three months , but you need context yo understand."

Lena asked " So what was this wolf king?"

" What makes you think I ran into him?"

Lena said " Because I know your luck."

Naruto chuckles " Alright fair enough, so what happened next...

* * *

Hey guys I've been gone a realy long time you see I have depression issues, actually medical diagnosed but for about two years have been getting better , but about three months ago I just lost the will to do anything, even get out of bed , but I'm getting better and wanted to finish this so thank you everyone who stuck around and so again read and review, have a good one everybody.


	14. Not a chapter

Hey guys, this isn't a new chapter but just to inform you, I'll be on hiatus, for all my stories, for a while, my grandmother, who I've mentioned in the past health was degrading, just passed away and with the quarantine happening we can't get to where she lived for the foreseeable future, so yeah sorry if any of you got your hopes up with this but you all deserved to know, anyway that's all, everyone try and stay as safe as you can.


End file.
